My Half Demon Prince and the Moon Princess
by Moonlover21
Summary: Inuyasha, and Kagome, were having promble with there feelings for each other but Kagome, has Been having Koga, falling Her witch she was sneaking be hide Inuyasha's Back and Her felt like there was just nothing there for each other. then this Mystery Women come along who is where did she come from. Has Inuyasha's princess finally come to Him will life be better can He have a Mate.
1. Begining

The Moon Princess.

Once long ago was the story of the Moon Princess it all started 1000 of years ago.  
past down for years each Female Air, would take over the Moon. They would come to earth for there mates, each one of them came from a Male Human or Demon or whatever He would be. The Princesses would make there Men take strong task to prove witch on of them would help The princess Bear a Child a new child a new air to care for the moon and it earths people as well they say the Moon Princess could live to be 700 years or longer witch mean they weren't the same as humans but just not human's.


	2. Contorl your jealousy promble or Change

The Moon Princess.

And so let the story begin.

Demit Inuyasha, why couldn't you just for once be nice to Me after all I do for you, You couldn't even be grateful to Me for cooking you lunch Say's a Women with long black hair that went to her mid back, brown eyes that were just glaring at Inuyasha.

Well you know I hate Spicy food it burn My mouth, and plus why should I show you any kind of Kindness when your the one sneaking around My back with Kago, yelled Inuyasha.  
who was a Half Demon with long white sliver hair that went to His butt golden eyes brite coloring in them.  
He had a wicked Temper but it wasn't like He wanted to be this way He just had a hard time trusting He did Trust Miroku, and Sango, His true friends at least He think He trust them but sometime they just piss him off cause they would go and take Kagome's side on everything. But Kagome, He fell madly for Her but She had this Heart that wanted so much some thing He couldn't give to Her the, right way So He would put Her though so many test He finger if She truly Love Him like she said she did then She would fight a little more and fighting for His Love Kikyo, may have been His first Love who had died 52 years ago.  
But He try to move on with Kagome, but She just wouldn't get the message though Her head.

Well come on Inuyasha, I wasn't flirting with Koga.

Koga, was a Full blooded Wolf Demon, who was crazy about Kagome, and Kagome's Secret Lover be hide Inuyasha's back. He had Long black hair like Kagome, but shorter then Inuyasha's hair. Her always had his hair up in a pony tail. He has brown tail pointy ears like in elves ears and ice blue color eyes.

Look Inuyasha, you got it all wrong Say's Kagome. smiling britely.  
whatever Say's Inuyasha.

Look Inuyasha, how many time do I have to tell you that I love you not Koga, You Say's Kagome.  
then why are sneaking out with Koga, yelled Inuyasha.

For the last time I wasn't making out with Koga, I was just talking with Him we are only friends I told Koga that I love you and that it, your the I want to Marry Say's Kagome. But I guess it not eoff for you anymore other wise you wouldn't keep bugging me about not loving you Say's Kagome, breaking in tears.  
Ok maybe I was being a little mean but how do I really know how you feel about Me Say's Inuyasha.  
You know what I had it Say's Kagome. Wait where are you going Asks Inuyasha. I'm tried of you always doing this Say's Kagome, crying.

Doing what Asks Inuyasha. Putting Me down all the time you always make Me feel like you don't trust me or you make me feel more heart broken every time. maybe it just not going to work between us I just can't be with someone who doesn't trust Me ever it over Inuyasha.

What Asks Inuyasha. I can't go on doing this I wanted to be with You but you push me away just like you do to everyone I was wrong I thought maybe you would get over Kikyo, but I was wrong Say's Kagome.

No, No Kagome, it isn't like that Say's Inuyasha. Well what do you want Inuyasha, I can't keep doing this to myself My heart is breaking every time we fight about this jealousy of Yours it get like this a hard ass fight witch leave Me in tears every time and I told you Koga, is married to Iyame,  
So this jealousy thing you got over Koga. just has to stop I can't do this anymore Say's Kagome.

Ok, your right I should trust you a little bit more and you don't need this Say's Inuyasha.  
No I don't need that if that what My life is going to be like with for the rest of my life. Then I don't want to spend it with you anymore so either you need to change or just let me go so I can live a happy life has a normal Girl Say's Kagome.

Ok I will try to change please don't leave Me now Kagome, Say's Inuyasha. find but this is your last chance or I will walk out this door and you will never be together again Say's Kagome. It a deal Say's Inuyasha. great now let make love Say's Kagome, what Asks Inuyasha.  
if you want to make it up to me then have Sex with me Say's Kagome.

I don't know Say's Inuyasha.  
Ok find tell Me the truth why is it that you won't sleep with me what is it that you don't like Asks Say's Kagome. I'm sacred a little I guess Say's Inuyasha. Me how do I sacred you or what is it you don't like about Me asks Kagome. in a fiery anger.  
You leaving like you just said you do. if I lost my temper with you again but I can't mate with You till I really know that I'm the only Man you will be with I know not all Demon's do this But my family is different Sesshomarou, hasn't even chosen a mate yet because it can take years to find the one we truly Love the ones that won't hurt us you see the only reason Sesshomarou's Mother and My Father were together was because they may a deal with each other but there wasn't love it was the wrong kind of love Sesshomarou's Mother didn't love My father You see I don't want to live the same way has my father Say's Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, I well never hurt you, You and I can be together forever but I won't let you Make the wrong choice.  
and I will never let You fall in love with anyone else either you belong to Me and I belong to You say's Kagome.  
You promise Say's Inuyasha. Yes I promise you I will never cheat on you ever Say's Kagome. witch she was lying right though Her teeth.  
Ok I will try to make love with you Say's Inuyasha. great let get started Say's Kagome. in a hurry She wanted to get it on fast before he change his mind again.

And so Inuyasha, and Kagome started making out for bit it was ok but then Inuyasha, still He just couldn't put his finger on it but there was somthing inside of him that told him to Stop it wasn't the right time for this or the right moment Kagome,  
was moving way to fast for Him. He wanted to stop that Kagome, wasn't His true love but what else could be true where else could he turn But why didn't He want to belive Kagome's words about Koga and Her is there really nothing going on or is she playing Koga, the same way she playing Him.

Um Inuyasha, why did you stop come let keep going Say's Kagome.  
Kagome, I'm sorry but I can't do this yet I want to wait till after the wedding to have sex Say's Inuyasha.  
what you want Me to wait 3 mouths Say's Kagome. you see that why I don't want to sleep with you that all you want isn't it just to have sex with me then your going to brake my heart Say's Inuyasha. that it I lost it We are over Say's Kagome. find go but I know you don't love me the way you say you do Say's Inuyasha.  
Sit yelled Kagome.

right when Inuyasha, and Kagome, were walking away from each other then they heard a weird sound like a barrier braking like a large boom sound.  
what the hell was that Asks Kagome. I know Say's Inuyasha. well whatever I'm going home Say's Kagome, heading off to the village, and Inuyasha. walk his own way for the night.


	3. Who are you?

The Moon Princess.

The Next Morning.

Miroku, and Sango, were taking Kagome's side in what happen over night witch they told Inuyasha, that He would lose Kagome, if He didn't stop comparing Her to Kikyo, and always not trusting Her has His Mate in stand of His friend or someone He couldn't trust and Now He was piss off it was so unfair that they always take Kagome's side no matter what happens it was always His flaut so unfair.

Inuyasha, walk around the village for a while the time He got back to Keada's house the others just gave Him evil looks.

What the hell is all of your promble this morning Yelled Inuyasha. What do you mean your the jerk here not us Say's Shippbo. yeah like don't go acting like you didn't do anything wrong you two timer Say's Miroku, what yelled Inuyasha. You heard us Inuyasha, your the one who's Betrayed Kagome, maybe you should be the one with the promble Say's Sango. shut up you guys weren't there ok you didn't see what She was trying to do to Me she doesn't care about Me one bit all She wanted out of Me was Sex and I told Her that I didn't want to end up like My father with more kids then I need to care for and then turn out heart broken Say's Inuyasha.

You Son of a bitch She loved you she was trying to give herself to you and you turn her away from you so your the one with the promble alright Say's Sango. No I don't you weren't there alright so back the hell off Say's Inuyasha. God you are such a Jerk Say's Miroku. No kidding Say's Shippbo. Look guys I just don't feel like Kagome's the right girl for Me to Be setting down with Say's Inuyasha. what who else could be better then Kagome, to love you Asks Sango. I don't know it just I feel like She out there somewhere I just know when I meet her she will be the one for Me I think she will find Me someday Say's Inuyasha. yeah well we aren't going to be here for you anymore you two timer Say's Sango. yeah Say's Shippbo.

You know I wasn't the one who betrayed Kagome, She didn't respect me one bit all I asks of Her was could we wait till after we were married to think about mating and She blew up at Me for asking Her to just wait for Me to be ready is all and She told me that it was over and if she can't do that then she only after one thing. My Mother teach Me a lot when I was a child but if a women just want to sleep with you then she not going to be your wife alright so you all can suck it Say's Inuyasha. man what a hot head Say's Miroku.

Who's a Hot head Asks a voice from be hide them all. Ah,, and who may you be young Lady Asks Miroku. Oh sorry I didn't mean to get into your busies I was looking for Lady Keada, do you know where I may find her Asks a Women, with long gold Heir that was tied in a ribbon with Her hair half up and half down still She was trying to blend into the Earth girls. dark blue eye's a fair color sink She was way too beautiful She had to be from the Heavens from up above an Angel. thought Inuyasha.

Oh Sorry Lady Keada, is gone for the Day for the next few day she well be gone Say's Sango. oh boy and I came all this way to see Her Say's the women.

Who are you Say's Kagome. walking up to Her. I'm Priestess Serenity. But My friends call Me Serena, Say's Serenity. well Lady Serenity, why have you come here looking for Keada, Asks Kagome. Sorry but my busies is my own Say's Serenity being graceful. Ok well this is a promble because Keada, went to the other side of the mountain witch well take her a week to get back Say's Miroku.

Well then I will just have to wait here then Say's Serenity. wait but we don't have anywhere for you to stay Say's Kagome. it all right I well be find on my own I well sleep in the forest Say's Serenity. No way you can stay with me Say's Inuyasha. really you would help little oh Me Say's Serenity, being cute. blushing! Inuyasha, went red in the face. Kagome, was getting even Angier with Him.

Oh course I well help you My lady Say's Inuyasha. Thank you, you sure are a night in shining Armor art You Say's Serenity. I guess so Say's Inuyasha. right He a two timer He just a player trust me you don't want to be with Him Say's Kagome. Who Him no way He a player He too kind to be a player He sweet and thoughtful and has a good soul I can tell Say's Serenity.

You are crazy in the head Say's Kagome. No I just believe in the good in everyone Say's Serenity. boy are you blind Say's Sango.

after they all had said the words about Serenity, weirdness Inuyasha, was only thinking about how He could make it them all See that he was all of those things she was saying about him He like Her He didn't know why but he did so He thought he could make Kagome, regret everything she pull on him anyway.

Serenity, Maybe you could stay In Keada's Home I'm sure she wouldn't mind if your friends with Her Say's Kagome. that where I'm staying why don't you come stay with Me. Keada's home well she isn't home I wouldn't want to be rude Say's Serenity. none sent if you are friends then she won't mind Say's Kagome. I think I will stay with Him I wouldn't want Keada to get mad at Me we aren't the greatest friends we just met along time ago Say's Serenity. alright but if Inuyasha. make you mad you know where to go Say's Kagome. alright and thanks for all of your kind words Say's Serenity. being even more graceful. well my home is that way in the forest Say's Inuyasha.

The walk to Inuyasha's House.

Serenity, was just smiling brightly at Inuyasha, So why is it so Important for You to see Keada, Asks Inuyasha. well I have to start My training and My Mother told Me that Keada, would be a great teacher. for Me to learn from so Here I'm Say's Serenity. But please Inuyasha. call Me Serena. Say's Serena. OK Serena, so how come you don't just go back home and wait for Her to return Asks Inuyasha. Oh that a long trip back plus My Mother wouldn't be very happy if I return without learning something Say's Serena. Um why is it that important for you to train Asks Inuyasha.

Well Mother feel like it would help Me take care of my own villagers and people Say's Serena. I guess I can understand that Say's Inuyasha. well if your not busy maybe you can teach Me a few things Say's Serena, being sexy. Me what can I teach you Asks Inuyasha. fighting anything well do just find for Me Say's Serena. Ok I guess I can teach you a few things if your sure that what you want Asks Inuyasha. I like that Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Ok I will teach you some stuff in the morning Say's Inuyasha. Sound good to Me Say's Serena.

Well this is it Say's Inuyasha. this is your Home Asks Serena. yes this is my own House Say's Inuyasha. and this well be your room next door to mine Say's Inuyasha. Ok thanks it not what I'm used to sleeping in but it will do Say's Serena. um well if you need anything just let me know Say's Inuyasha. has Inuyasha, was walking away.

Thank you Say's Serenity. Inuyasha, look back at Her and at the scene He saw was just beautiful. right there the sun was setting and Serena's hair blew forward She look So Beautiful to Inuyasha. He was going crazy He had just met Lady Serenity, and He already hitting on Her. why are you looking at Me like that is there something on my face Asks Serena. No not at all well good night Say's Inuyasha.

The Next Morning Inuyasha, woke to the smell of food cooking it smelled so good. Serenity had started cooking some Her home cooking from her or home. She was making Ham with some eggs She was really good at making to much food for herself.


	4. Keada's Past

The Moon Princess.

time to get up.

Serenity, was inside Inuyasha's Home sleeping.

it had been 1 week sent she came to the village. She was a fast learner beside when it came to something other then fighting she was graceful but not great at question's from everyone in the village.

Hey, Serena, wake up it time to work on some more training Say's Inuyasha, moving His hand to touch Her to wake Her up.

Um,, thought Serena, has she rub her eyes a little. Ah already Say's Serena. yup it time to get up sleepy head Say's Inuyasha, has He walk back outside to find something for them to eat. but Kagome, beat Him to it she was sitting in His Home.

Kagome, what are you doing Here so early in the Morning Asks Inuyasha. sitting down across from Her. I was up early because Keada, is back and I told Her about Serenity but She said she never met a Priestess Name Serenity. Before Say's Kagome. So she lied to get into the village Asks Inuyasha. Yes there something about this women who get to Me there something about Her that not well how do I put it Um! Not Earth Like You know Say's Kagome. She a sweet Girl though Say's Inuyasha. I'm telling you that something is wrong with this women and Keada, asks Me to Bring Her to Her so She can see for Herself Say's Kagome. Alright no need to bite my head off I'm just saying she mean us no harm is all but jezz! here you are yelling at Me Say's Inuyasha.

I'm sorry I have been thinking about what you said and your right we should wait for the wedding and I just don't want anything to go wrong is all with are plans Say's Kagome, rubbing Her heads on Inuyasha, cheeks. Kagome, I care about you a lot but maybe we shouldn't be talking about this with Serena, here it not something I want her knowing about plus I would hate having another person to yell at Me for when we get into a fight Say's Inuyasha, with his arms cross .

let me get this strait you don't want her to know we are getting married Say's Kagome. we are Not getting Married you broke up with me last night because I didn't want to sleep with you Say's Inuyasha, getting his temper rising. Look I'm sorry I just feel like you don't love Me at all Say's Kagome. Look let take care of the promble we have right now with Serena, and find out why she here if it not because of Keada, Say's Inuyasha. wounding what the girls true plans were.

Why are you always protecting her plus you always talking about Her Say's Kagome. It just she make me wonder is all She a real Mystery there something about Her that reminds Me about My self when I was free has the wind and Now I'm,,, Your what dream Uh being with us is just so horrible for you Yelled Kagome, cutting him off. Ah No that not what I meant at all Kagome, your getting yourself mad for no reason Say's Inuyasha, protecting himself.

I don't understand what you could see in Her anyway Say's Kagome.

Hey morning Kagome, Say's Serena, walking into the room. Oh Morning Say's Kagome, not even looking at Her. What wrong you Ok Kagome, Asks Serena. being Herself nice as normal. well no I'm not alright with You or anything that going on at this point Say's Kagome, getting her temper up again with Her arms cross over her chest.

Well what can I do to make you feel better Asks Serena, acting like she didn't have a clue in what going on around her.

first of you lied to us. Keada, got back this morning and she never even heard of you Say's Kagome. Oh that what this is about Say's Serena. moving very slowing but in grace in every step. Serenity pick Her clothes off the floor then she grab Her sword Her father gave Her before He died. She has never forgotten what true love and true friendship is and leadership when to take action and when not too. Wait yelled Kagome, come on Inuyasha, yelled Kagome. so they both follow after Serenity.

The Village.

Serenity, slow down and started remembering when She first Met Keada, it was right after Kikyo's death. the pour thing didn't know what to do with Her power she was no where near ready to fight on her own. Kikyo, didn't finish Keada's training before she died. the only power Keada, learn was a little bit of Her arrows Magic. that was all she knew she kept trying but she couldn't get it.

Flashback.

Hey go nothing yelled out a little girl with long black hair brown eye's. in a Blue Kimono with Sakura, flowers over it. I never be the priestess Kikyo, was what can I do Say's Little Keada. Don't give up giving up is to easy Say's a female Voice. Who there yelled Keada. clam young one I will not hurt you I'm a priestess too Say's a Women coming out from be hide a tree. She was wearing Same kind of clothes Kikyo, wears same way for Her hair too. She had Her long blond Hair in a hair band like Kikyo's style.

Who are you Asks Keada. I'm Priestess Serenity. what may you Name be young Priestess Asks Serenity.

It Keada, Say's Keada. it nice to Meet you Keada. Now did I hear you say you want to give up on all the things your sister taught you Say's Serenity, with a smile on Her face. well No I don't want to Let Kikyo, down but how can I finish my training when she dead Asks Keada, close to crying again. Serenity pull Keada, into a hug. it OK young one it only normal for you to fell this way but you are a strong girl maybe you won't be what your sister was but Maybe you can just be yourself Say's Serenity, hugging Her close to Her chest It Ok go one and cry it alright to cry you know Say's Serenity, Hugging Her. Thank you Say's Keada. hugging Her back.

20 min, went by.

It alright I'm find now Say's Keada. Ok now has for your training what do you say if I help you with the rest of your training Asks Serenity. really you would help Me out Asks Keada. I think your sister would want you to grow up strong a happy not sad so come on let us go to the village and We will work things out Ok plus we better take care of your eye Say's Serenity. Ok thank you Serenity for your help Say's Keada.

one year later.

Ok I got you this time say's Keada. has she was holding her Bow strong and ready to fire at the demon coming closer to the village. Now Go Yelled Keada.

I did it the Demon was no more. I did it may not be has strong has Kikyo, but it great power right Serenity, Say's Keada. Yes you have done wonderfully Kikyo, would be very proud of you I know I'm Say's Serenity, with a very sweet smile.

Serenity, why are you looking at Inuyasha, Asks Keada. Um what are you thinking about Asks Keada. Kikyo, used the power of Sealing didn't she Asks Serenity. Yes Inuyasha, was trying to kill the villagers when My Sister Kikyo, came after Him and Sealed Him to this tree Say's Keada. I wonder what went wrong Asks Serenity. what do you mean what went wrong Asks Keada. well you told Me the story about how they met but when they met they didn't really want to kill each other right Asks Serenity. yeah but that was because Inuyasha, wanted th4e jewel that I burn with my sisters body Say's Keada. No that not what I mean maybe Inuyasha, did what the jewel but why would he beat around the bush if He just wanted the jewel Say's Serenity. what do you mean beat around the bush Asks Keada. think about it Keada. If He wanted to He could have gotten the jewel much faster then waiting to attack Her when he guard was down No you said they spent days together and you said she even look happy Say's Serenity. well she did like him a lot I guess Say's Keada. that what I mean do you think that just maybe they were put against each other by someone else that may have wanted the jewel Say's Serenity. Maybe your right When Inuyasha, went under My Sisters spell He look so peaceful but not in pain like Kikyo wanted him to be Say's Keada. why so He show such Peaceful expression Say's Keada. I think it because they truly love each other Say's Serenity. I don't know about that but I know what happen but it no point on reopening the past Say's Keada. very well Keada. let us be on are way home.

after that night Serenity, always thought something went wrong with Kikyo, and Inuyasha, and She was right. but from how much she knew Narku, was wondering around the world hurting People. Serenity, had even met Miroku's grandfather but they met after He got the wind tunnel. She felt bad for Him when He died.

She was very strong but She kept a low profile to keep everyone from knowing who she truly was.

Serenity, I have a really big promble I need help Asks a teen age Keada, who look a lot like Kikyo. more now has adult. what is wrong Keada. well you know that boy that has been following Me around He ask Me to go to dinner with Him and I said yes but I don't know what I should wear or how I should act what should I do Asks Keada. You look find plus you don't have to act like anything just be yourself you like this guy right Asks Serenity. Yes but I never thought He would Asks Me out He like super popular with the girls but I never thought He would want Me Say's Keada. Be yourself Keada, if you want Him To Like you then you should be yourself Say's Serenity. Have you ever been in Love Serenity. I thought I was Once but We didn't work out Say's Serenity. why not Asks Keada. He was a Prince Say's Serenity. Oh I see but why can't you two be together even a Priestess can Marry a Prince right Asks Keada. He was selfish rude He didn't even give his people much for living plus I can't be with someone who is a Jerk like that I want a Man like My Father was Say's Serenity. I see well I hope you find your true love someday Serenity Say's Keada. It Ok Say's Serenity. But what should I wear tonight I can't go in My Priestess clothes Say's Keada. Um let Me think Say's Serenity.

Um good idea let go Say's Serenity. where are we going Asks Keada. come on this is a gift from Me to You Say's Serenity.

Keada, and Serenity. both went into the market place.

how about this once Asks Keada. holding out a Pink Kimono, Um It cute but I think you should go with this one Say's Serenity. Holding out a Yellow Kimono with Sunflowers on it. It beautiful Say's Keada. but I don't have eoff money for one of those Kimonos Say's Keada. It is a gift from Me to You Say's Serenity. Thank you Say's Keada. it going to make me look like a Princess Say's Keada. well there No reason you can't look like a Princess for One day Say's Serenity. Yeah thank you Say's Keada. you are like a big Sister I never had and I wish Kikyo, could have met you she would have Love you too Say's Keada. Thanks Keada. go try it ok make sure it fit first before we buy it Say's Serenity. Ok Say's Keada.

well what do you think Asks Keada. wearing the Kimono now.

You look Very beautiful Keada, like a real Lady a real women Say's Serenity. I do Asks Keada. Yes You Look Like a Princess in My Eyes Say's Serenity. Thank you Say's Keada. come let us buy it and go home and get you ready for tonight Say's Serenity. OK Say's Keada, with a blush on Her face.

So I'm ready to go I think Say's Keada. standing in front of Serenity. um well no yet let do your makeup plus your hair Say's Serenity. Makeup Say's Keada.

about in Hour later Keada, thought she could never of been this beautiful in her hole life. Wow I'm Beautiful Say's Keada. Yes you are but remember you are beautiful inside and out you don't need Makeup or any of this to be beautiful you are a beautiful person Keada. Say's Serenity. thank you Serenity, Say's Keada. Now go on don't be late for you first date Say's Serenity. Thank you Sister Say's Keada. Bye, bye Keada. Say's Serenity. feeling proud of Keada, in the women She has become.

After that night She and that Boy were dating more now then ever they became best friends ever.

Hey Serenity, is Keada, around Asks Garth. Sorry Garth, She left to go to kill a Demon She well be home this afternoon Say's Serenity. working in the Herb Garden. Oh I see well can you give this to her when she get back please Say's Garth. I be happy to Say's Serenity. thanks Serenity, Say's Garth.

Later on.

Serenity, I'm Home Say's Keada. Welcome home Sweetheart Say's Serenity. How did it go Asks Serenity. great I killed it that demon won't come here again Say's Keada. well done by the way Garth Came by looking for you this morning Say's Serenity. He did what did He Say Asks Keada, acting like a normal girl with Her first love. Yes He told Me to give this to You Say's Serenity, holding out the letter for Her. Keada, took the letter from Serenity.

Dear Keada, I have been thinking a lot lately about us but I do want you to meet Me later tonight Please don't be late I have a great plan for us.

sign Garth.

He want Me to Meet Him Oh no the sun is setting I have to go get ready Say's Keada. Oh Keada, please take your time and do have fun Say's Serenity.

Thanks Say's Keada.

She went to the forest to meet up with Garth.

Hey what took you so long Asks Garth. sorry that demon was a pain in the ass Say's Keada. it ok I forgive you Say's Garth. So what going on why did you want Me to meet you Asks Keada. well I have been thinking a lot about us and I was hoping you be Ok with us talking about are future together Say's Garth. together, future, Say's Keada. Yes Keada, I Love you your not like all the other girls that I have met and seen over the years but I do know I do love you Say's Garth. Oh Garth, Say's Keada. Your not only the person I want to be with but your also My Best friend Say's Garth. Your My Best friend too Say's Keada. Keada, will you Be My Wife Asks Garth. Oh Garth, I would love to Marry You. I will Say's Keada. Great Say's garth.

So After that Keada, and Garth, Both told Serenity, and everybody in the village about there mirage.

month later.

Keada, was wearing a beautiful grown for Her wedding Day She was in a white Kimono with peach Blossom cover it. Serenity, was in tears because it was just she raise this little girl and it felt like her sister was getting married. Boy did they look ready has ever. Here both of them were getting Married. A Man married them. Serenity, was proud of Keada, they both were married.

well go luck in your life's together Say's Serenity. thanks Serenity, I promise I will now that I'm moving into Garth Hut we won't be sharing the same house anymore Say's Keada. I understand Good luck you two Say's Serenity. Thank you Serenity for setting all up for us I can't take you eoff Say's Garth. No worry's but you better promise Me that you will forever Me true to Your wife and no other Say's Serenity. I promise Say's Garth.

and after that they started a life together.

soon after that Serenity, got a call from Her Mother telling Her to come Home.

Hey Serenity, what wrong you look upset Asks Keada. Oh Hello Keada, how life been with Garth, Asks Serenity, great I can't possibly be any happier Say's Keada. I'm happy for you Keada, Say's Serenity. what wrong you look sad Asks Keada. It just my Mother sent Me a Message and she want me to return home Keada, Say's Serenity. Oh Serenity, your leaving Asks Keada. Yes I have to go She want Me to Meet someone Say's Serenity. Oh so like a Man or women Asks Keada. I don't know but I do know this little sister but we won't be seeing each other much anymore Say's Serenity, with tears in her eyes. What you mean once you go you can't come back Asks Keada. I'm Sorry but I must go Say's Serenity. I will miss you Serenity, I would never of gotten his far in life without you Say's Keada. Oh of course you could have Say's Serenity. And here I came to tell you that I'm having a Baby Say's Keada. I'm happy for You Keada, I'm still very proud of you Say's Serenity. I will miss you big Sis, Say's Keada. Me too Keada, Me too. someday I will come back so don't forget Me but you may not remember me Say's Serenity. how could I forget you Asks Keada. let just say I won't age very much is all Say's Serenity. what do you mean you won't age very much Asks Keada. Keada, I'm going to tell you something I have never told anyone before Say's Serenity. what is it Asks Keada. first off I trust you a lot so promise Me you won't tell a single soul about what I'm about to tell you is a Secret Ok Say's Serenity. I promise I won't tell anyone Say's Keada.

I'm Not a priestess Keada, I'm a Princess I'm the Moon Princess I'm sure you have heard story's about us Moon Princesses Say's Serenity. I have heard of You Say's Keada. now that you know it may be 50 years before I come back it could be along time Say's Serenity. I will Miss you say's Keada. hugging Serenity. Me too Say's Serenity, hugging back.

the next Morning Serenity, and Keada, took a walk into the forest of Inuyasha.

They stop in front of Inuyasha, where the secret tree was.

well this is it Keada, Say's Serenity. by the way one day you should know that Inuyasha, will never stay sealed forever like Kikyo, wanted Say's Serenity. what do you mean Asks Keada. trust Me when I tell you this but the jewel of four souls will return it not something that could be burn along with a body I wanted to let you know that the jewel will return Say's Serenity. But it evil is out of this world right Say's Keada. in the future the jewel will be born into a Girl that will have the same face at Kikyo, but it will not be Kikyo, remember that Keada, Say's Serenity. but how can that be Asks Keada. just remember Ok Say's Serenity. I will remember Say's Keada. Ok Say's Serenity.

She took one more look at Keada, then to Inuyasha, pin to the tree. Someday Inuyasha, you will be free again and find out the truth Say's Serenity, to Herself Has she took Her fingers to Her lips and blew a kiss to Inuyasha. Keada, didn't see Her do that either.

then Serenity, was gone.

end of flashback.

Hey I'm talking to you yelled Kagome. what Ah thought Serenity. what dear Asks Serenity. I said why did you lie to us all that Keada, knew who you were Asks Kagome. it hard to explain to a Human such has you Say's Serenity. what wouldn't I understand Asks Kagome. look when Keada, see Me she will remember Me then Her old age must be getting to Her Say's Serenity. Old age Asks Kagome. What is it that you want with Her Asks Inuyasha. were old friends Inuyasha, Say's Serenity. Yeah right she doesn't even know you Say's Kagome, with a smile on her face thinking she won.

that it for now will Keada, remember Serenity.


	5. I'm Back

The Moon Princess.

In the Village.

Keada, I bought the Girl with Me Say's Kagome. well done Kagome, now we will find out who this imposter is Say's Miroku. no kidding Say's Sango. Keada, was thinking really hard when she finally remember then Name Serenity from somewhere before thought Keada.

They all were outside they all look at Serenity. with evil looks for Her lying to them Beside Inuyasha. He honestly felt like He known Her before then sound of Her voice where had He heard it before.

You lied to us why did you lie Asks Sango. I didn't lie Keada, and I are friends Say's Serenity. She doesn't even know you yelled Kagome, again.

Keada, tell Me where did you learn how to fight Asks Serenity. What Asks Keada. how did you learn how to fight when Kikyo, died 50 years ago Say's Serenity. what dose this has anything to do about My Sister Asks Keada. She bugging Me Say's Kagome. no kidding Say's Shippbo.

Keada, what did Garth, Asks You on the 54 years ago today would have been your guys first date would it not Asks Serenity. How did you know about My Husband Garth Asks Keada. Husband I didn't even know she was married Say's Miroku. Nore I Say's Sango. Me too I news to me Say's Kagome.

Wait stop talking Say's Keada. let Me think here for a Moment Say's Keada. look girl I don't know how you know so much about Keada, you must be some king of spies but you get out of Here Say's Kagome. yeah Say's Miroku, and Sango, at the same time.

very well I will go and Here I thought Little sister would remember Me Say's Serenity. Little sister Asks Keada. Yes but remember Keada, You well always be beautiful Inside and Out No matter what anyone thinks Say's Serenity, with a smile she gave her years ago. Has Serenity, turn away from them all started walking. Inuyasha, didn't want Her to go He like He already.

Wait Asks Keada. Huh Keada, what are you doing we are getting rude of this women for her lies Say's Kagome. No stop yelled Keada.

Tear were falling from Keada's eyes. oh now look what you done Say's Kagome. No Kagome. stop talking Say's Keada. Ah thought Kagome. everyone was shock by Keada's words.

Serenity, has in the 54 years ago Asks Keada. I wonder if you were going to remember Me or not and after everything I done for you after Kikyo. died Say's Serenity. what yelled Kagome, and all the others.

Oh Big Sister yelled Keada, it really you isn't it but you look the same has you did all those years ago how can you look so young yet Say's Keada. I told you when I left that I would not age very much Say's Serenity. It true it really you I'm so sorry I didn't see it please forgive me Say's Keada, in tears.

what going on Here Asks Sango. I made a mistake everyone. this girl isn't a liar she was telling the truth Say's Keada.

Oh you mean you do really know her Asks Miroku. I do you see this girl protected Me raise me as if I was one of Her own Say's Keada. what yelled Kagome.

that right it happen 54 years ago Say's Keada. but how can that be if she took care of you all those years ago the how come she not old like you yelled Kagome. She not human Say's Keada. She a demon Say's Sango. No but not Human either A Half Demon like Inuyasha, Asks Shippbo. No not that either Say's Serenity. jumping in now. then what are you yelled Kagome. I guess you can say I'm magic Say's Serenity. Magic Say's everyone.

that right You after Narku, trick Kikyo and Inuyasha. into killing each other. after I did what Kikyo, ask Me to do to burn the jewel with Her body. I was so alone and I didn't even know much about My magic. after Kikyo, was gone there was no one to teach Me how to control Me magic. and that when Serenity. first came Here Say's Keada. um that would be my 2nd trip to Here Say's Serenity. Ok either way point is She raise Me up in till My Wedding after I was pragenet with My Son, Serenity, had to go home and She told Me that I would face to face with Kikyo, and but it wouldn't be Kikyo, it was Kagome, I was face to face. that what you were trying to tell me all those years ago when you said the jewel couldn't be kill by fire Say's Keada. I did and I knew that Kikyo, death was not from Inuyasha, that why I sat under the tree so many time looking at Inuyasha, I could tell by the expansion on His face that He was not the one who killed Her I try to tell you what I thought but you were only a child then you didn't think much like a adult Say's Serenity. Oh Can you see the future too you said that Inuyasha, would be free as well Say's Keada. I can see a little of it future but the future can always change as well Say's Serenity.

Wow so you must of Known Kikyo, at one point in time Say's Sango. I did meet up once before Her parent were killed Say's Serenity. You met Kikyo before Asks Inuyasha. I did Keada, was only about 4 years old at the time.

I did Kikyo, was a very kind women at heart but she didn't trust People very Much Say's Serena. How can this be if you know Kikyo, and Keada, shouldn't You Be pushing a 100 years old Say's Kagome. talking now

Laughing! Lol! well 200 years old but nice guess I wish I could take the 100 years back again Say's Serena, with a smile that was really sweet but creepy.

how can you Be 200 years old Asks Kagome. easy I'm Princess Serenity, I'm not a Priestess I'm the Moon Princess Say's Serenity.

the what Asks Kagome. the Moon Princess Say's Keada. I have heard about the Princesses too Say's Sango. yeah Me too Say's Shippbo. So have I Say's Miroku.

When a Princess come to Earth She is first to train Herself Say's Miroku. right then the last part in the Legend is that they have to find Mates Say's Sango. Mates Yelled Kagome. Yes Mates Say's Serenity. is that why your here again Asks Keada. Yes it is My Mother has giving Me a chance to choose a Mate for Myself She wanted Me to Married some other Guys but I can't seem to find one I like. beside they didn't pass there test anyway Say's Serenity. there Test Asks Kagome.

Well you see Kagome. in the Legend the Men that are pick have to take really strong task to prove that they are worthy to be with the Princess to help bear a new child a new air for the thrown between the Earth and the Moon Kingdom Say's Miroku. SO let me get this strait if they don't pass what happen to them all Asks Kagome. well it. life or death either they make it back before time run out those that live but don't pass are sent back home and there are some that die Say's Serenity. how can you do that to them all get there hope up and dump them like Dogs Say's Kagome. Ok 1st back the yelled off Wrench Say's Serenity. what did you call Me Say's Kagome. plus 2nd of all those art my rules it the court that make those worlds how ever in been sent the dawn of time every princess on this planet is to make the Men they think My stand a change in winning take task it the only way to know who is the best Say's Serenity. what about Love Asks Kagome. Look it the Queen and King that pick the Men Not us Princesses Say's Serenity. whatever So have to found a Man yet or Not Asks Kagome. No I have not Say's Serenity. So your still lonely Asks Keada. sometimes but such has the life of a Moon Princess Say's Serenity. How ever I will say this Kagome. Say's Serenity. what Asks Kagome. Sometime Parents pick the they like to see Say's Serenity.

What dose that Mean Asks Shippbo. I'm sure she will finger that out on Her own Say's Serenity. wait you don't mean like if they send you to make friends with Men and in return the parent watch you and when they see you will a strong Man they pick Him like you mean Asks Sango. Smart Girl Say's Serenity. yes that how it works Say's Keada. Oh boy so if your here then who are you looking for your parent next target Asks Miroku. Maybe She is and Maybe she isn't I have no idea Say's Serenity. wait I know that smile what are you not telling Me Serenity, Asks Keada. Sorry Keada. it not up to me who my Mother will choose for a chance to find Me a Mate Say's Serena. Do you know who She thinking about having you check out Asks Keada. Yes I know but I don't think she will pick him Say's Serenity. Who, and Why not Asks Inuyasha.

My Mother has Been watching You Inuyasha, Say's Serenity. Him yelled Kagome. Yes every sent you broke the seal over Inuyasha, and He began fighting again My Mother remember Him for when I was with Keada, and She listen to the story about How He and Kikyo, killed each other Say's Serenity. but let just say She been watching you and She seem to think you got what it take to do a test but not the respect for a King Say's Serenity. but I told her she was wrong about that Say's Serenity. But I must tell you this don't be surprised if she Come here and asks you to take the task but you do have a choice no one is ever force to Play apart in this Game for My Heart some can say NO. but most of the time they all think that got what it takes to win Say's Serenity. It not a game when it people life's Say's Kagome. No it not but to the court it is a game to them Say's Serenity. Um So you think your Mother well want Inuyasha, to try to fight for you Asks Keada. I honestly don't know but if she dose at least I gave you a head up on it Say's Serenity. Well I'm glad for that Say's Inuyasha.

well guess what Missy Inuyasha, and I are to be married so find yourself another target Say's Kagome. holding Inuyasha, close to her. What sent when you dump Me last night Yelled Inuyasha. I told you last night that you belong to me and me only Say's Kagome. Inuyasha, went silent He was beginning to feel a fade.

No He doesn't belong to you not in till your Married and on the other hand Here He not your pet So why do you play them Both Ah Asks Serenity. what are you talking both of them Asks Kagome. what do you mean when you say Both Serenity, Asks Keada. I mean Her and that wolf Koga, but yet she want Inuyasha. too I have heard Earth Men can have to two females but never can a Women have to Men. In My world if a Man or women cheat on His wife or Husband you will Lose your arms or somebody part sometime it even means death Say's Serenity. that hash Say's Miroku. it is the rules Say's Serenity. I don't know what your talking about Say's Kagome, acting like she didn't do anything wrong. Oh So last night or the night You wanted Inuyasha, to sleep with you but refuse you went had Sex with Koga just because your friends Say's Serenity. why you are you spying on Me Yelled Kagome. No need to the mirror tell all Say's Serenity, lifting a hang mirror in her hand and show them all what it has Seen.

Miroku, and Sango, felt bad they were yelling At Inuyasha, for Being a two timer but it was Ok for Her to do it no way thought the both of them.

You see this is why I didn't want to sleep with you your nothing but a whore and I want nothing to do with you again Say's Inuyasha.

almost in tears it still hurt him inside, but He also felt free again why was that feeling great though.

Oh Boy this isn't good Say's Keada. Um,, has Kagome, walk out of the village running to Koga. to find away to kill little miss Moon princess.

That it for I will have more for you has soon has possible.


	6. Inuyasha's enter the contest

The Moon Princess.

Inuyasha, and Serenity. talk.

Are you alright I'm sorry if I upset you by showing that to you but I thought you had a right to know the truth about,,,,,cut off Inuyasha, turn around a Kiss Her on the mouth. wow that not what a Man normally dose to shut Me up but Ok Say's Serenity. Thank you for showing Me the truth Say's Inuyasha. Your welcome Say's Serenity. Huh whatever Say's Inuyasha. are you going to stay with Keada. or are you going to be coming home with Me Asks Inuyasha, with a very cute smile. I'm staying with you still Say's Serenity. Ok let go Say's Inuyasha, surprising Her by Picking Her up and running for His house something just got into him and He was ready to go like for real this time what did it mean why did He feel like it was OK with Her but Not Kagome. what was wrong with Him.

they got back but Serenity, was wounding what got into Him.

But She like it the feeling that was burning inside was different She never felt like this before with anyone no any of the other Man ever made Her feel like this.

Inuyasha, Kiss Her neck all over the Place. She was enjoying it very much but she had to stop Him Now.

Inuyasha. stop Say's Serenity. what wrong don't you like it Asks Inuyasha. yes I do but I have to obey the rules if you want to Be with Me that find but You Have to fight for Me just like all the others have if you wish to go any further with Me Say's Serenity. right of course sorry I forgot Say's Inuyasha.

How do I sign Up Asks Inuyasha. are you sure you want to do this I won't forgive myself if something happen to you out there I may even brake down inside God I have gotten soft over the years Say's Serenity. it Ok nothing will happen to Me cause I win I want to fight for you I want to prove Myself I'm the Son of the Great Dog Demon I want to prove to Him and My Brother that I to can be great just has a Half Demon a great Half demon. Say's Inuyasha. You sure about this there no backing out if you sign up for it Say's Serenity. I want to do this Say's Inuyasha. Ok Serenity. stood up and use some magic and Here came contract this is it if you sing you name on to this task sheet You will be apart of the games Say's Serenity.

Miroku, Sango, and Keada, were listening to Inuyasha. and Serena, talk when they heard Inuyasha, say He wanted to fight for her but not just because of Her so He could prove to His old Man and Brother that He too was great.

Inuyasha, wait Say's Miroku. what are you guys doing here Asks Inuyasha. we don't want to lose you Inuyasha, Say's Sango. You won't cause I'm going to win Say's Inuyasha. How do you know the test are horrible they are very hard mission that you may have a hard time doing Say's Miroku. I don't care about that I will make it Say's Inuyasha. but Inuyasha, Say's Shippbo. don't you all get it if I pass though this test I will be just has great has My Family I would of made something of Myself and I also would get a honest loving Wife too I can have a family a life I will proved to everyone around Me that I'm great just the way I'm plus I know I can do this Say's Inuyasha. I wish you luck Inuyasha, Say's Keada. Thanks Keada, I know you can do it Say's Keada, then she turn away and walk home.

You really believe you can do this Asks Sango. yes I do Say's Inuyasha. I guess there no talking you out of it is there say's Miroku. Not chance Huh I'm going to win Say's Inuyasha. OK but is it possible for us to be with you to be support for You Asks Sango. Yes you can You could go with Him Say's Serenity. The task are always popular so a lot of people like to watch the companion Say's Serenity. then we want to be front round seat to be there for Inuyasha, so when He get all there tails off the field we are there for him Say's Sango. yeah Say's Miroku. You guess would do that for Me Asks Inuyasha, Of course we would your friends and friends are always there for each other friends stick together forever Say's Miroku. thanks Guys Say's Inuyasha. Alright the games will begin soon Say's Inuyasha.

He took the pin from Serenity, and written his Name down for the companion.

what will happen now keep reading and find out.


	7. Let the Challenge begin

The Moon Princess.

Today the Challage begins.

Serenity, wake up Say's a voice. Um has Serenity sat up really fast.  
Mother it you Say's Serena, to a beautiful women who was a little taller then Her hair was tied up in the same hair style has Her Daughters meatball head.

what are you doing Here Mother Asks Serenity. It is time You must bring Inuyasha, to the Moon Now we must start the challenge now Say's Her Mother Queen Serenity.  
I thought the Challenge didn't start for hole another Mouth Asks Serena. it has been change There are over 50 Men entering this challenge to Be your Husband and You have Inuyasha, enter now witch Make Him the 50th Man Say's Her Mother.  
I see but why now Asks Serenity, I haven't even been able to teach Inuyasha. anything yet He will be kill Before it even start He not going to know what to do Say's Serena.  
I'm sorry Serena, I too thought we had more time but the court is getting impatient we must start now Say's Her Mother I will be in the village meet Me there with all of your friend all those who wish to be with Inuyasha. may come but not help him in anyway Say's Her mother Serenity. Yes Mama I understand Say's Serena, with tears running down her face.

Serena, please tried not to cry I hate it when you cry like this Say's Serenity. I can't help it I really like Inuyasha, I'm praying that He win it he got a lot of Heart and soul He has what it take to win I know that in my heart but I'm still a fade for his safety Say's Serena. You really have fallen for this one haven't you Serena, Asks Her Mother. Yes I have He kiss Me I have never felt that way before I hope he can win it Say's Serena. Dear Princess You know before the games start if you wish to give Inuyasha, a gift for a fight then you may help him in away the court doesn't need to know Say's Her Mother.  
what do you mean Mother Asks Serena. when your father won his fight for Me it was because i gave him some of My power to help him in his quest and no it not cheating at all it was the only way to help him out Say's Her Mother.  
Um thanks Mother i will do that for Inuyasha, has well i will pass some magic to help him out Say's Serena.  
I shall see you in a few min, please be ready everything Say's Serenity. thanks Mom bye Say's Serena.

after that she walk over to Inuyasha's room she couldn't believe today was the day is Inuyasha, ready for this thought Serena.

Inuyasha, are you awake Asks Serena. yeah just waking what up you look worried Asks Inuyasha.  
Um we need to go now so get dress and we will meet with Miroku, and Sango too Say's Serena, very sacred in the eyes.  
Ah what wrong Serenity you look almost upset Say's Asks Inuyasha. It just, just get dress and I will tell you when everybody is around so i don't have to repet Myself Say's Serenity.

Inuyasha, didn't like the way she was acting she was acting like she was sacred something must be wrong but what thought Inuyasha.  
has He put His fire rat on and walk outside where Serenity was waiting for Him She didn't even have a smile at all.  
all of a sudden Serena, she was crying.

Serenity, what is wrong please tell Me Say's Inuyasha. I will tell you in a min, when everyone is here Say's Serena, trying to smile at him but she was just to hurt to the thought what was going to happen.  
Inuyasha, wasn't so sure if he like what happening He was sacred for the first time in his life.

Miroku, Sango, Keada, are you all awake yelled out Serenity. Oh Inuyasha, Serenity, what Up Asks Miroku. It time Say's Serena, without another word they all fell eyes on to her.  
what do you mean it time Asks Sango. My Mother was Here this morning the challenge Has begun Say's Serenity.  
So you mean today is the day Inuyasha. has to fight Asks Keada, yes I'm a fade so and I haven't had anytime to prepare him I'm so sorry Inuyasha. but your going to have go into this fight with out any training only on instincts to survive this Challenge Say's Serena. Oh My god today is the challenge begins Say's Sango. Yes so I'm told to tell you all to get ready to go we leave in a 20 min, Say's Serena.  
very well Serenity it is the rules we will be ready in 10 min, Say's Miroku.

they both went in to pack and be ready.

Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't have more time to help you Say's Serena. It not your flaut Say's Inuyasha, hugging her.  
She just let him hold Her Inuyasha, because I haven't had time to train you I have a plan for you though Say's Serena.  
what are you talking about I'm going to give you some of My powers to help you in this fight will you take them for Me so I may at least know you have some more back up powers then you will start with Say's Serena, looking Inuyasha. dead in the eyes.  
I would like to but wouldn't that be cheating you helping Me to win Asks Inuyasha. No My Mother did it for My Father it help him get though the toughest fight in this challenge Say's Serena.

Well I guess I could always used some kind of back plan in case My sword doesn't do very well I would like to used all the powers I can Say's Inuyasha. very well remember you have the choice of two weapons. and has much magic you are able to used Say's Serena.  
Yes i understand Say's Inuyasha. Good now close your eyes and no matter what you fell let the power flow into you Ok I may hurt for a moment but trust Me it will make all the different let just say once my powers are inside you, you will be fighting like a full blooded Demon Say's Serena.  
Oh yeah now your speaking my language Say's Inuyasha. Now close your eye's and let My Powers flow into you Say's Serena.  
glowing different colors of powerful auras.

Inuyasha. did what She told him to do and she was right it did hurt a lot more then He thought but He had to trust and take it like a man this was for his future for them He could prove to Sesshomarou,  
that He was not has weak has they all said He was He was great just like His Father.

When Miroku, and Sango came out of there hut they Seen Inuyasha's Body glowing He was felling the power she was a powerful women He was loving the powers.  
to finish off the transfer of powers to Inuyasha, Serena, kiss Him hard and long to pass whatever She had to him.  
Inuyasha kiss her back and then pull away He was feeling the magic alright. Serenity, when I win this I'm going to make you so happy you will never have to be alone again Say's Inuyasha. thanks Inuyasha.

just learn how to used the powers in the right scene in battle I can't show you how to used them cause I don't have the time to teach you remember this when battling think joyful thought and then also the more you get angry the more power you relies to try to believe in the good in stand of the bad other wise My power could killed you if not used in the right ways Say's Serenity.  
I understand you these powers for good the more I used for good the better they will be is that what you are trying to tell Me Asks Inuyasha.  
Yes that is it Say's Serenity. good now let go it time Say's Serenity. yes my Lady Say's Inuyasha, sealing one last kiss from her before the challenge begins.  
good luck My Half Demon Prince Say's Serenity, rubbing His ears just once.  
I will win My Princess and then we will be together cause believe it or not I have indeed fallen in Love with My Lady Say's Inuyasha, smiling at Her.  
I'm glade to hear these words from you that should give all the more straight to win it for us Say's Serenity.

Little brother you are going into a challenge Asks Sesshomarou, standing off to the side.  
what are you doing here Asks Inuyasha. I came to see Rin, and she told Me you were fighting for the Moon Princess are you careless Little brother you must have a death wish for thinking you can fight and win this battle Say's Sesshomarou.  
Shut up once in for all I'm going to show you I'm not a weakling and I will win this battle and have the respect I deserve at least so you can either you can come with and watch Me wipe the floor with all the idoit for think they have a change or just the get the hell out of Here Say's Inuyasha.  
very well little brother I shall go with you to see your death it would be a shame not to be there when it happen Say's Sesshomarou.  
deep down inside Sesshomarou, had a feeling His brother could win but he would never say it out loud cause that would show that he dose care about his brother.

So they all walk into the forest Rin, was staying with Keada, and Kohaku to watch over Sango and Miroku's children well there gone.

they walk to the tree for ages there stood a women who look like Serenity. Is everyone ready for the challenge to begin Asks the women. kind of sacred Say's Sango.  
I can understand that Sango Say's Queen Serenity. How dose she know My Name Asks Sango.

She knows all because she been here for a very long time Say's Serena.  
Oh I See Oh and by the way Miroku, your Grandfather and Father were really great Men Say's Queen Serenity.  
You knew my Fathers before Me Asks Miroku.

I did and so had Serenity, too We both have meet all of your family's Say's Queen Serenity.  
Wow I can't believe this is really happening Say's Shippbo. yes it is true Shippbo, this is happening and now let us be on are way Say's Queen Serenity.  
Mother please make sure Miroku, Sango Sesshomarou, and Shippbo, have front row Seats Say's Serenity. Yes daughter of course Say's Queen Serenity.  
That your Mother Asks Inuyasha.

Yes that is My Mother She is over 600 years old looking pretty good still huh Say's Serena. I must say She is a very beautiful women for such an age Say's Miroku. yes well eoff talking about Me it time to go to the stadium and let it begin Say's Queen Serenity.  
Yes were ready Say's Sesshomarou. very well now come along Say's Queen Serenity.  
has a brite light came from in front of them and they walk into the light were they were all around a big stadium there were men all over the place fighting practicing there fighting skills.

this is it are you ready Inuyasha, Asks Queen Serenity. I'm and I will promise to fight with Love and Honesty everything I can do to make this fight go well for all Say's Inuyasha.  
good now come with Me and I shall get you ready for you weapons pick and everything else.  
yes Queen Serenity. Say's Inuyasha. Oh And Serenity, you should get ready for the battle to begins so do change into your princess clothes Say's Her Mother. Yes Mother.

You Pluto come here Spook the Queen. Yes My Lady what is it you wish of Me Asks a very tall beautiful women with blackish Green hair red ruby eyes color dark tan sink.

Pluto please take are guest to there seats and wait on them for what ever they want they are, are quest Say's Queen Serenity. Yes My Lady. Please follow Me Say's the women.  
Sesshomarou, for the first time was in a dream world this women was heavenly who is she why is she name her Pluto is she a princess too. I must know who she is thought Sesshomarou, I may have finally found My Mate this time Say's Sesshomarou.  
She took them all up to there seat and began giving them food and drinks they were being treated like they were royalty.

Serena, had return in a red grown it was beautiful she was wonderful Inuyasha. look up at Her from the grounds He had Pick His own sword and took Serena's sword has well she wanted him to have it in this fight so He had Serenity, star blaster sword and His own sword.

So now that we are all here yelled Queen Serenity, into a speaker thing so all could here.  
So let the challenge begin Say's the Queen.

Well i have to stop there if anyone has great idea for a good chapter on how this battle can go on this is a really fun story.  
that is for now.


	8. Get ready Inuyasha Your in My heart

The Moon Princess.

Alright everyone this first stage is going to be a match off agents an opponent you will be showing off some of you strength by braking has many target has you can before the timer run but remember these target can hurt you has well so watch your back they move they aren't all stand still target they can blind into the trees the ground or anywhere so remember used your instincts out there Say's one of the court Men who has no taken over the micro phone from Queen Serenity.

Princess Serenity will be the prize Remember so do your best the winner will become king Say's the Man known Has Kal.

Jezz I feel insulted Me having to be a prize to e won it sucks Say's Princess Serenity, with her arms cross over the other. Now Princess you must give them your blessing in this fight give them the straight to win Say's Kal. Oh shut up and just get it over with Say's Princess Serenity. Now Serenity, you much begin Say's Kal.

find I'll do it Say's Serenity. Has She stand up to the give them all a quick talk.

Hello everyone I'm Princess Serenity, and I hope you all will do well now I know some of you may die so if you don't think you got what it take back out now well you got a change Say's Princess Serenity. Some Men thought Serenity, was a suck up bitch but they were still going though with this battle.

So all of you May you do well in fighting over Me all though this still make feel insulted all of you fighting over Me like I'm some prize to be won Say's Princess Serenity. Oh well guess what you are a women and women don't get to have a choice Say's a Man from the group. Hey shut up yelled Inuyasha. she dose too have a right to choose it fuck up this is has to happen but suck it up Say's Inuyasha. to the other guy . Hey Half Breed Shut up wasn't talking to you Say's the other Man. that eoff let this battles begin Say's Queen Serenity. Find Say's the Kal. Alright remember this is going to be a dangeress task Say's Kal.

And 3, 2, 1, Begin yelled the court.

Inuyasha, was watching His back very well Huh Iron Rever Soul sealer yelled out Inuyasha, attacking 3 target at once.

The Guy Inuyasha, was fighting with in line was Name Darien, He was the guy being a jerk. He took out 2 targets with His sword. then He threw a Red Rose at a moving target.

some of they other guys. were attack by a poison plant target and they fell to the ground.

it would seem we have lost 5 men already Say's the court. Yes that make 45 men left Say's Kal.

Serenity, felt bad some of them.

time now let all see who has Made the most targets let us look up at the screen Say's Kal.

let see here come there pictures.

let see

Sun kiln, 7, targets hit 2 time. Gorger Kals, 4 target 4 hit still alive Say's Kal. has they went down the list of who survive the first stage.

and the two of the 45 men standing Darien, Bastian. 12 targets 2 hits. But Now well Look At Inuyasha, don't know his last name Say's Kal. But His Father was a Great Dog Demon let see if He can match His old Man powers Say's Kal, looking up at the screen. Inuyasha. 15 targets No hit not one hit very well So far we have Inuyasha, and Darien, in the lead everyone good luck Say's Kal. Now stage 2 in round 1. You mean that not the only task in this battle Asks Sunny. A fade not boy there a lot more then that. go to the other side of the forest and at the end there a Magic Plant that will come in handy later in another round that if you can get to it there also a pack that you will have to get it has all there survival stuff you will need later on water canteen food and healing pads and band aids for healing your wounds Say's Queen Serenity. good Luck Man and remember on your way to the your healing packs you also have to get a few Items along the way there will get points in the battle the more you get you can used them for a Trade for paying for items as well Say's Kal. each Item has 5 to 20 point each point you get higher in the game Say's Kal. Inuyasha, and Darien, were giving each other death glares.

Now get ready get set go yelled a Kal. has He had the Man bang on the drums.

Miroku, and Sango, were watching Inuyasha. how do you think He doing Asks Sango. it would look like he doing alright for a beginner Say's Sesshomarou. He is a amazing fighter Say's Pluto. So My Lady tell me what do you do with these people Asks Sesshomarou. I protect the royal family of course Say's Pluto. So you aren't a Princess then Say's Sesshomarou. Oh I'm a Princess but the Moon family rule over all the other planets Say's Pluto. what ever do you mean Asks Sesshomarou. well My Name is Princess Trista. I come from Planet Pluto that why I'm also called Pluto Say's Trista. Trista, that a nice name Say's Sesshomarou. thank you and you are Asks Trista, holding Sesshomarou's hand. My Name is Sesshomarou, Say's Sesshomarou. it lovely to meet you Say's Trista. look I don't normally do this but when the challenge is over would you go out on a Date with Me or do I have to battle for you too Asks Sesshomarou. Lol!laughing Trista, was laughing. Oh no My planet hasn't done that in years Say's Trista. cute there real cute Say's Sesshomarou.

what are you two laughing about Asks Miroku. mind your own busies Say's Sesshomarou. I would love you go out with You when we get done with this Say's Trista. they both went on talking then watching Inuyasha. Trista, was hoping Inuyasha. would win for Her princess Sake.

Inuyasha. He was doing well He had learn a lot from Keada. but there some weird Monsters in the forest to keep the Men from getting all there items.

dam there strong alright but not has strong has Me Say's Inuyasha. wind scar yelled out Inuyasha. Nice 10 points Say's Inuyasha. Hey half Breed you suck Say's Darien. running thought the forest trying to get the next item. Oh no you don't yelled Inuyasha. running after the next item has well.

well, well it would seem Darien, has collected 30 points but Inuyasha, has gotten 50 points Say's Kal. everyone one else is 10 point be hide them Say's Kal.

Dam this guy is really good I have to step up my game Say's Darien.

Inuyasha, was trying his hardest to stay alive there were a few time where there were close calls.

by the end of the round Inuyasha, was still in 1st plan with Darien, right be hide Him 2ed there were only 42 men left now a few more have fallen in the challenge.

That it yelled Kal, tonight is over you we shall be meeting up tomorrow night you will all be out side no one is to help you out at all you may travel in a group later if have too but later on you will have to either kill them yourself or some other way after all this is the hunger Games well something like it Say's Kal.

Oh man this guy is pissing me off already Say's Darien. I can agree with you there Say's Inuyasha.

look Half Breed I know you must think you got what it takes to win but believe me when I say this you don't so why don't you back off now Say's Dairen. Hey jack ass Say's who say's you going to win Say's Aragon. Yeah what make you think you can go around making fun of people calling them names He may be a half Demon but he pretty dam good and He dose have what it take to win, if he want it bad eoff Say's Sunny.

Thanks guys Say's Inuyasha. whatever I will win anyway then this kingdom will be mine and by the way there no way in Hell the court would allow a half breed like him has king anyway I'm the great Kal's nephew He promise He would make me win anyway Say's Darien. that cheating He cheating Say's Sunny. Oh yeah but hey He head of the court there no way he going to lose anyway Say's Darien.

Oh yeah well I best friends with the Princess and I will tell her of this Say's Inuyasha. oh yeah, so what there nothing the princess can do she has no choice once I marry Her she will be crush I can't wait to rule this kingdom the right way the way people so be feared of us and when My air is born there well be new rules Say's Darien.

No way I won't allow you to win this is my challenge She going to be my wife Say's Inuyasha. Yeah right who the hell do you think you are do honestly believe anyone would want to Marry a half Breed like you have you has a Husband I would feel bad for the women who get suck with you your more confused then I thought Say's Darien, laughing. Shut up yelled Inuyasha. I have what it take to win and I will kick you sorry ass across the floor Say's Inuyasha. good luck bitch Say's Darien. did you just call Me a bitch I'm now a female Dog. on really you sure an hell look like it Say's Darien. That it I'm going to kill you Say's Inuyasha. Oh you are, are you well you do know that if you touch Me you will be kick out of the challenge only on the field can you kill Say's Darien. find I wait tomorrow to kill you Say's Inuyasha. that won't matter weren't you listing half Breed my uncle won't let me be killed He promise that I would be king Say's Darien. so all of you will died long before Me Say's Darien, and if you try to kill Me My Uncle with kick you out Say's Darien. what yelled Inuyasha.

bye, bye Say's Darien, walking away.

this is bull shit Yelled Inuyasha. no kidding so we all are in are own death bed Say's Aragon. this isn't good Say's Sunny. thanks for the help guys but I have to talk with the Queen about this Say's Inuyasha.

everyone was in the hall the boys were going to there rooms to eat then go to bed.

Princess Serenity, was worried about Inuyasha. but thank god he was alive still he was doing great. Queen Serenity, I may have a word with you Asks Inuyasha, down he hall from where Princess Serenity stands.

what ever is it about Inuyasha, Asks Queen Serenity. Look I heard something from Darien, and I want to know if it true Say's Inuyasha, in a not to happy sound voice. what ever is the matter Inuyasha, Asks Princess Serenity, walking up the Inuyasha, and Her Mother.

Princess Serenity, Say's Inuyasha, has He blush at her night grown She look so beautiful.

Um yes there is a very big promble Say's Inuyasha. what is it Asks Queen Serenity. I was talking to Darien, and He said that no matter what happen in the challenge that Darien, has a free pass that he will win it no matter what just because his uncle is in the high court Say's Inuyasha. what Say's Princess Serenity. is this true mom that in the end Darien, still get to win Asks Princess Serenity. I I'm sorry but Lord Kal has made it loud and clear that Darien, has the best at heart for are people Say's Queen Serenity. No yelled Princess Serenity. how dear you Mother how dear you go ageists Dads rules Say's Princess Serenity. I'm sorry Princess But there nothing I can do Kal has the rule in the court I haven't been able to make any rule lately Say's Queen Serenity. what but your the Queen Here why can't you make any rules of your own Asks Inuyasha. Because ever scent my Husband died they won't take anymore rule from Me the royal court make all the royal request now days Say's Queen Serenity.

No, No yelled Princess Serenity, in tears. Serena, I'm sorry this is has to be Say's Her Mother NO it not Dad rule this isn't fair to all the other men here losing there life's just so they can see what Darien, going to get my having a free pass He a coward I won't let him have Me then I refused it Say's Princess Serenity. Serena you have to...No yelled Serena, cutting her Mother off. There no way in hell I will take a man that way Say's Serena. I won't marry Him if he doesn't fight like all the others do then He is disqualified from the challenge Say's Princess Serena. you know what either you stand up and tell the court off Mom or I will Say's Princess Serena, angry. Your right it not fair to the men if Darien get off easy I will have a talk with them all Say's Queen Serenity. Thank you Mother I just don't think it fair for Inuyasha, or any of the Man that are a baying the rules Say's Princess Serena. Your right I will take care of this Say's Queen Serenity.

Thanks Queen Serenity, for hearing Me out Say's Inuyasha, bowing his head to her.

Princess good night Say's Inuyasha, turning around taken Serena's hand in his own and kiss it. Serena, blush by his touch.

Queen Serenity, seen it there and then it was Her choice Her daughter is right there no way in hell Darien, is going to cheat his way though again at something.

it should be fair has fair thought Queen Serenity.

Inuyasha, wait a min, Say's Princess walking to Inuyasha.

Yes what is it Serenity, Asks Inuyasha, turning around to look at her down the hall.

I'm so sorry Darien, spook to you the way He did don't worry we will get this promble fix Say's Princess Serena. I see well I hope so cause I would hate having to die for nothing Say's Inuyasha. I know I will make the court change there mind so help me Say's Princess Serena. Serenity, I want us to live a happy life together I'm doing this for you not for Me but for you Say's Inuyasha, walking up to her. what do you mean Asks Serenity. I love you really I do but you have the right to be free to choose what you want to Say's Inuyasha. I see but they will never let me have my own choice Say's Serenity. that what I want to give to you freedom alright I'm not doing this to be king or to have powers be on whatever but to have a family that all I ever wanted to give you is a life to be a women for once Queen or not Say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, that all I ever wanted was some one to just love me for Me Say's Serenity, has She kissed Him.

Inuyasha, got surprised but he kiss Her anyway.

they were into each other come with Me Say's Serenity, what where Asks Inuyasha, just follow Me Say's Serenity. leading him into a secret spot.

Here we are Say's Serenity, what is this place Asks Inuyasha. it a garden and no one know about it cause It my spot no one knows about it Say's Serenity.

Oh Ok but I don't understand why are we alone Here for Ah Asks Inuyasha. So I can keep doing this Say's Serenity, has She started kissing him again some more. Um...this feel so dam good Say's Inuyasha. Yes it dose now what would you like to do with Me Inuyasha, Asks Serena, wrapping her arms around him. Oh there are a lot of things I would like to do right now Say's Inuyasha, smile right at her. So what are you waiting for Asks Serena. you want to with Me but what if someone find out about this Asks Inuyasha. Like who I'm a Women I'm free I will do what I wish with the Man I love. look Inuyasha, honestly I don't know what going to happen tomorrow after tomorrow I won't see you at all till the very end I want you to be safe Say's Serenity. I will win this fight Serena, I will make you My Wife I will make sure I win Say's Inuyasha. I know Say's Serena. Now just Kiss Me Say's Serena. alright that something I can do Say's Inuyasha.

after there little talk Serenity, and Inuyasha, went at it for along time they both did it. AH,,, Inuyasha, oh god that felt so dam good Say's Serenity, with Her head on His chest. well it was great for Me too Say's Inuyasha, holding her in his share one last kiss Serenity, sneak Inuyasha, back into his Room.

well I have to get back to my room to sleep now good luck Inuyasha, really hope you will get thought this Say's Serena. I love you Serenity. Look honestly Serenity, I love you so much but if I die I want you to know that I love you and that your in my heart Say's Inuyasha. And you will always be in Mine Say's Serena, with light tears fallen. Hey I will fight has hard has I can for the both of us but I want you to know that I love you Say's Inuyasha. Good luck Inuyasha, you better win for us for Me for are future together Say's Serenity, has they both kissed one last time and walk away.

well everyone is there can we come to agreement or not Yelled Queen Serenity, still in a Meeting with the court.

How dear you think you can change the rule now after the games began Yelled Kal. No way this is my daughter future you playing with My Husband would never of let this happen either way she right Say's Queen Serenity. what the hell you mean right about what Asks Kal. there no way it fair that Dairen, get a free pass while all the other Man died for nothing Yelled Queen Serenity. She right another Man of the court the Princess has a right to make a choice I think from now on the Princess should be able to make rule without complaints we are very sorry Queen Serenity, Say's Gin. thank you Say's Queen Serenity. and so help Me Kal if you Nephew cheat in anyway you will both be kick out of the court you here me Say's Queen Serenity. Find it will go back to the way Say's Kal.

after that everyone went to bed.

Kal had a talk with his Nephew about how they were going to have be more sneaky with the cheat He promise there would be ways for him to get thought the race up the mountain here the plan nephew Say's Uncle finding way to cheat.

that it for now so please anybody if you read this story please give me some ideas for the challenges for there task.

bye, bye for now


End file.
